cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Kevin Durand
Kevin Durand (1974 - ) Film Deaths *''Walking Tall'' (2004) [Booth]: Shot in the back by Michael Bowen when Michael and his cohort open fire on the police station. *''Smokin' Aces'' (2006) [Jeeves Tremor]: Falls onto his own running chainsaw after being shot in the chest and arm by Common. *''3:10 to Yuma (2007) ' [Tucker]: Stabbed in the throat with a fork by Russell Crowe. (Thanks to Mathew, Alvin, and Tommy) *The Echo (2008)' [''Walter]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head after killing Iza Calzado and Jamie Bloch before the story begins; he appears as a ghost (along with Iza and Jamie) throughout the film. He later "dies" again when Iza beats him to death with his own nightstick. (See also Jomari Yllana in the 2004 version.) *''X-Men Origins: Wolverine ''(2009) [Fred Dukes/The Blob]: Killed (off-screen) by Liev Schreiber; we learn of his death when Liev mentions it while confronting Will.i.Am. (For this role, Kevin was made up to look much heavier than he actually is.) (Thanks to Tommy) *''I Am Number Four'' (2011) [Mogadorian Commander]: Killed in an explosion when Alex Pettyfer and Teresa Palmer use their powers to heat up Kevin’s energy grenades (Kevin was wearing heavy alien makeup for this role). *''Cosmopolis ''(2012) [Torval]: Shot under the chin with his own modified handgun by Robert Pattinson in front of onlookers. *''Resident Evil: Retribution'' (2012) [Barry Burton]: Shot repeatedly by Colin Salmon and the clone of Oded Fehr after being slashed repeatedly by one of the monsters. His body is later seen as the tunnel is flooded. *''The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones'' (2013) [Emil Pangborn]: Throat ripped out by Aidan Turner as Aidan changes into a werewolf. *''Noah'' (2014) [Rameel]: Providing the voice of the angel rock monster Rameel, he is destroyed when his chest is pierced by the human attackers; his spirit then flies into the heavens. *''Winter's Tale (A New York Winter's Tale)[[Winter's Tale (2014)| '(2014)]] [Cesar Tan]: Drowns, along with the rest of Russell Crowe's men, when Colin Farrell's magical horse breaks the ice on the lake that they're standing on. TV Deaths *Lost: There's No Place Like Home Part 2 (2008)' [Martin Keamy]: Stabbed repeatedly by Michael Emerson; he dies afterwards as Terry O'Quinn attempts to save him. (''Thanks to Neil and Alex) *''Lost: The Last Recruit (2010)'' [Martin Keamy]: In the "flash-sideways" timeline, he dies of his injuries from having been shot by Naveen Andrews in the episode Sundown. (The final episode reveals this timeline actually takes place in the afterlife, making it debatable whether this truly counts as a "death"). Notworthy Connections *Husband of Sandra Cho. Category:Actors Category:1974 Births Category:Canadian actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by mental powers Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by throat ripping Category:Death scenes by werewolf attack Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Deaths in the JJ Abrams universe Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Actors who died in David Cronenberg movies Category:Death scenes by male killer